Dragunov SVD
The Dragunov SVD is a semi-automatic sniper rifle in Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. Far Cry 2 |reliability = 5 |accuracy = 5 |ammunition = 15 |image2 = }} The Dragunov SVD can be purchased after completing the fourth convoy mission for the weapon shop. While the SVD is not as accurate or as powerful as the M1903, it makes up the difference with its semi-automatic firing system and much larger magazine. However, this does not mean that the SVD should be used as a close-quarters weapon; it is prudent to keep a Desert Eagle or Uzi or some other such weapon just in case. Being the least powerful sniper rifle in terms of firepower, the Dragunov is one of the most tactical weapons in game. Manipulation of enemy AI is made relatively easy with this rifle. For example, a player can use this rifle to wound an enemy by shooting him in the leg, and rather than finishing the job, wait for the enemy to call for help. When a friend comes to the aid of the wounded mercenary, the player can easily finish the two of them off with a well-placed shot, or even wound both of them and use them as bait. The Dragunov is a very good rifle for wounding rather than killing outright, the M1903 requires more careful aiming and does not allow for quick sharpshooting and the AS50 usually kills with one shot anywhere on the upper body. SVD first person.png|Marty Alencar with the Dragunov SVD SVD scope.png|He zooms in for some birds, but his aim is fairly poor. SVD bored.png|Being unable to kill any birds, he adjusts the scope. SVD reloading.png|Reloading SVD pulling the charging handle.png|Pulling the charging handle Far Cry 3 The SVD appears once again in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 3 Radio Towers. The SVD is a semi-automatic sniper rifle and the standard weapon of Pirate snipers. The SVD is a powerful rifle which favours medium range combat. Players who prefer a high-damage, medium range playstyle benefit from the use of this weapon since it can kill all enemies, except Heavies, with two shots to any body part. It can't be modified with attachments though, so the M-700 may provide better performance once modified. Due to being semi-automatic it tends to consume ammo rather quickly so larger ammo purchases are a necessity. Multiplayer The SVD is available in multiplayer at level 33, and sports a number of unlockable attachments. The SVD in both campaign and multiplayer is a good choice for someone who wants a rifle that is capable of getting two or more shots off in a quick time period. Trivia * In Far Cry 3, the handbook describes that the SVD the Pirates (and Jason if using it) use is a Chinese copy and that it can give you lead poisoning. This actually refers to cheaply manufactured Chinese goods (such as toys) using lead based paint. * Applying the Wood paint on the SVD makes it similar in appearance with its Far Cry 2 incarnation. *The SVD is one of the weapons in Far Cry 3 that lacks attachments in campaign Far Cry 4 The SVD appears again in Far Cry 4. It costs 35,000 in game cash but can be easily acquired from killing royal army snipers. This is a good sniper that shares a near identical damage model to the M700 with the disadvantage of no upgrades. de:Dragonow SVD Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons